Welcome to My Romance
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Someone gets a little jealous when he finds the new Bad Luck music video hidden in his lover's backpack. . . but why? (YukiShuichi one-shot fluff)


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Depressed sigh.) _

Author's Note: Heya! So this was just a random idea. . . I got the Gravitation Vocal Collection today and when I heard 'Welcome to My Romance'. . . well, after I stopped laughing (Japanese-English just strikes me as a bit humorous, especially when they're trying to be all sensual), this idea struck me. . . And I just had to write it. XD

When and where the song is actually used in the series, I don't know- so if this fic ends up contradicting something, I apologize. Also, I was unable to find a professionally translated version of this song, so I had to do it for myself. And when I did so, I took a few artistic liberties to make it flow more nicely in English. I'm sure you understand. . .

_Anyway, that said, please enjoy this random bit of Shuichi-sexiness! XD_

_(PS- the _**bolded**_bits in the song are the words that were **already **in English in the Japanese version. :) )_

**xxxx**

"And where the hell were you?"

Shuichi blinked blearily at his lover from the doorway, pink hair tousled and usually bright eyes dulled. Giving a huge yawn, the rock star shuffled groggily towards the man who sat on the couch, laptop on the coffee table, and an annoyed expression firmly in place. Dropping his orange backpack on the sofa next to the writer, the younger man smiled; kissing Eiri on the top of the head.

"Sorry. . ." he apologized wearily, only a faint whisper of his usual perkiness detectible in his voice. In fact, it sounded like he barely _had _a voice. "I fell asleep on the train again and got off at the wrong stop. . ." The boy sighed deeply, face still buried in the writer's blonde locks. "I can barely keep my eyes open. . ."

Yuki grunted, working the worry that had been building inside of him back down again. "Then go to sleep, idiot." He paused. "Not on top of my head!"

"_Snk_-? Oh. . . Sorry, Yuki. . ." Shuichi straightened and grinned weakly, arms hanging heavily at his sides. "I'm going to bed. . . Don't stay up too late. Your next manuscript isn't due for three weeks, you know."

"Hmph. Just go."

And Shindo did just that.

Watching the pop star slouch off from the corner of his eye, Eiri pursed his lips. He wasn't stupid- something was obviously going on. But what? What on earth could have been _so _big that it had worn out his brat like that? The kid barely ever laid still while he _slept_, let alone while he was still awake. And entering the house without singing? Without theatrics? Without- without _anything_? Unthinkable! Why hadn't he been all annoyingly cheerful today?

". . ." His frown deepening, Yuki cast a glance towards the knapsack beside him. 'His NG stuff is in there. . .' Maybe they had worked him really hard today? No. . . the only time he'd ever come home remotely like this was after he made that one _Blind Game Again _music video and had gotten a terrible cold. (Yeah, that'll happen when you stand under a waterfall for five hours. . .)

"Keh. . ." the novelist shook his head, about to return to his work-

When he noticed a bright pink CD case poking out of one of the pockets of the flamboyant sack, a hastily scribbled white sticker stuck on the top.

The tawny orbed man arched an eyebrow. 'Hello. . . What's this?' Looking to his left and then to his right (just to make sure Shuichi didn't suddenly wake up and find him snooping through his stuff- he'd never live it down after the 'talking to' he'd previously given the boy about respecting _his _privacy. Not that Shindo ever did **anyway**, but the point remained. . .), he reached over and gave the case a slight tug, pulling it out of the pouch.

Straightening with his prize, Yuki ran a thumb over the glossy label, reading the messy words printed on it: _**Welcome to My Romance Promo MV** _

'MV? Oh. . . Music video. . .' The blonde's forehead furrowed, fingering the plastic carelessly. 'So, that's what wore out Shuichi. . . He must have spent all day working on this.'

He was about to toss the disk away again, but something stopped him. An annoying little jerk in the back of his mind. '_Welcome to My Romance_. . .' he repeated to himself, straining his brain. Why didn't it ring a bell? Usually Eiri's pink haired idiot forced music on him, making him listen to Bad Luck CDs and come to all of the never-ending concerts- so why didn't he remember ever hearing about this one? No way Shuichi would hide a _song _from him. . . Right?

'. . . I'm being stupid,' Yuki reprimanded himself coldly, setting the magenta case beside him on the couch and trying to make himself forget it. But the attempts proved very futile, and the writer soon found himself all but staring at the damn thing; wondering what sort of secrets it held.

He was fighting a raging battle against his curiosity, and what was worse- he knew he was losing.

The man sighed, picking up the case again and popping it open. Inside lay a very innocent, maroon-colored DVD, also with the words _**Welcome to My Romance Promo MV** _scribbled on the top.

". . ." Pressing a button near his CD drive, Yuki carefully pealed the DVD away and placed it in the certified slot of his laptop. Turning the volume down, he clicked on a few icons and leaned foreword on the couch; elbows on his knees, a bored look on his face. 'This will only take a few minutes.'

It took a couple of seconds of loading, but soon a large black box appeared, taking over his screen. And then, a few moments later, the music stared.

That was when the surprise began. The writer's eyes widened slightly in surprise- It wasn't one of those irritatingly upbeat tunes he'd come to dread. In fact, it was almost calm. A kind of dark, almost belly dancing sort of calm, but calm nonetheless. Sensual, almost. . .

By now the black box was no longer black- instead it was slowly fading into an image; an image of Shuichi. The star was walking slowly backwards, dressed in tight leather pants and an unbuttoned shirt of blood-red silk. The cloth clung to him deliciously, perfectly matching the maroon, candle-lit hallway that he was gliding through. His bubblegum lips quirked slightly, eyes glittering. His mouth partly open, he stared straight into the camera with an expression that clearly said 'I have a secret.'

Yuki subconsciously swallowed.

"_What kind of style do I like?_

_I like whatever you've become_," the boy sang huskily, voice barely above a stage whisper as he swung around a corner without ever turning around; opening the thick wooden door behind him. It looked as if they'd filmed this in some sort of western style castle. . .

The room he'd sauntered into was a bedroom, if the huge red-velvet canopy was any indication. Candelabras of all shapes and sizes lit the stone chamber, yards of gauze and silk decorating the cold walls. Incense burned on side tables, rose petals scattered on the floor.

Grasping the thick mahogany post of the bed, Shuichi twisted around it; side and feet sprawled sexily on the velvet comforter covering the mattress, head and arms wrapped around the pole. He smirked slightly, tilting his head. "_Darling, your ear is the origin _

_Of the answer that you already know_

_Permit me to be selfish_."

As he sang, the pictures began to alternate- flashing faster and faster between Shuichi and some black haired woman twirling in the rain. She flung her head back; long locks plastered to her shapely body, performing an intricate scarf dance in a sari fit for royalty.

The focus finally fell on Shuichi again and stayed there- scanning his body while he leaned against a wooden desk, running a gold-adorned hand through his rosy locks. As his eyes shifted from the window to the door, the camera followed his gaze; stopping upon the woman near the door. She stepped foreword gracefully, hips swaying and arms falling all over her body.

A warning bell sounded somewhere in Yuki's mind, but he shook it off. After all, 'It's just a stupid music video.' Nothing to fret over.

"_Such as I am, your words,_

_Darling, dupe us both_

_Know what kind of destiny you have_

_Take it all off, throw it all away_!"

She smiled erotically, practically floating towards the singer- the singer who was stepping foreword himself, wearing an identical expression. The song played over them, Shuichi's voice echoing softly.

"_For a while it will run through our hearts_

_(**Just like first love**) _

_  
I can put out more to solve this desire_!"

Just as the pair was about to embrace, a flash of lightning blinded the camera- and when the picture returned half a second later, they were no longer in the bedroom. Instead they were on the flat roof, the camera circling the star as he danced in the rain; moving his hips and swaying with the woman.

Yuki, who had never seen Shuichi with a girl before, suddenly felt a vein in his forehead give a throb; a vile sort of acid beginning to burn in his throat. (But he wasn't jealous- oh, no, of _course _not. . .)

"**_Baby, let's get together_**

_**Baby, let's get together**_

**_Welcome to my romance!_**"

Grinding their pelvises together, she blushed (and Eiri growled); throwing her scarf into the wind. Without warning, it caught on a particularly harsh breeze; blowing directly into the camera. There it blocked the view with a sheen of dark magenta for a few moments before falling away.

By then they were back in the bedroom again.

"_People fated to meet_

_Don't change because of what they say, but_

_I am a different picture of truth_

_Unusual, as things go_," Shuichi crooned sensually, encircling the girl who now lay, eyes closed, on the bed. He began to lightly run his fingers up and down her body, brushing away long strands of glossy hair as well as flaps of cloth. Laying down beside her, he propped himself up with an elbow, reaching down to run a hand across her thigh.

Her brown-red pools opened half way, sparkling through the forest of ebony lashes. She grinned, grazing her long fingers against his cheek. He continued to sing as they leaned closer and closer, noses brushing, eyes shut lightly, lips parted and moist.

Yuki didn't even notice that he'd been biting his tongue until the faint taste of copper told him he'd been gnawing a little too hard.

"_Your torn skirt was a **mystery**_

_**Kiss **continues, I'm a not a fool at anything_

_For just a minute of that love of yours, darling,_

_I need verification._"

The picture began flashing again, between the couple just about to kiss and Shuichi singing in the rain; this time, dancing alone. Sticking with the latter shot, Yuki watched his lover's fingers caress his own moist flesh, the rainwater dripping down his scalp and over his toned body. In the background, Hiro and Fujisaki were playing in outfits of black and violet. The cameras began to orbit the three.

"_A variation in the middle of time_

_(**Can you feel my love?)**_

_The two of us will now birth change_

_  
**Baby, let's get together**_

_**Baby, let's get together**_

**_Welcome to my romance!_**"

As the pink haired star lifted his head to sing towards the dark clouds, the shot followed his gaze- until all that could be seen was the rain. That gray color began to fade until it matched the gray of the castle floors- the camera suddenly shooting up to meet Shuichi's face again. He was back in the hallway once more, walking backwards through the long passageway. He spoke straight into the camera with the same sensual expression on his face. "_**Welcome to my romance tonight! **(**Tonight!**)_"

His pre-recorded gasps and moans reverberated off the walls (making Yuki shiver slightly), each fork of lightening blinding the camera for seconds at a time; returning the shot momentarily to the bedroom before fading back to Shuichi in the hall. The first flare showed the pair kissing heatedly, slowly falling back onto the bed.

"_Our limited hours don't break the _

_Instant **memory**. . . Presumably, it will surely shine on_."

When the picture was again of the star in the corridor, his secretive smile widened.

"_**You wanna kiss**-or else!_

_**You wanna touch **. . . Welcome **romance **in!" _

Another flash- the shadow of clothes being tossed away from some unseen location.

(The writer laced his fingers together, placing them under his chin and squeezing them tightly.)

"_**I know what you want, what you want-**_

**_I can tell you!_**"

A third- the silhouette of a pair moving together from behind the velvet curtains blocking the bed from view.

(He gritted his teeth.)

"_Love is a method of doing things._

_  
Love is a formed without your will. _

_Instead of doing as you've been instructed, be **wild**!"_

The teen in the hall smirked, leaning foreword and all but bumping heads with the camera. "**_So tell me what you want me to. . ._**"

While Shuichi remained the same, the background began to change. They were on the roof again, the pink haired singer running his fingers down his moist chest. "**_So tell me what you want me to. . ._**

**_Let's_.**"

Hallway; leaning back and crooking a finger."**_Make_.**"

Bedroom; shirtless and tangled in a blanket. "**_Love_.**"

The heat that had been caused by anger suddenly flared, fueled by rampant desire. God, if this was just Shuichi. . . Well, Yuki had to admit, he probably wouldn't have been able to watch it without a few cold showers. But as it was, it was a major turn off. . . (Damn dancing girl. . . If he ever found out where she lived. . .)

Panting that sounded far away mixed with the beat of the melody, the bedroom's candles simultaneously blowing out. A flash of lighting showed outside the window, and once more the cameras were panning the group on the roof; the girl and Shuichi performing a complex sort of modern scarf dance together.

"A variation in the middle of time

(**Can you feel my love?)**

The two of us will now birth change

**Baby, let's get together**

**Baby, let's get together**

**Welcome to my romance-**"

As the music climaxed, Shuichi spun away from the band and the woman. By the time he was facing the camera again, he was back where he started- in the hall, walking backwards, talking directly into the camera, a 'come hither' look on his face.

Yuki bent closer to his laptop's screen.

"**Baby, let's get together!**

**Baby, let's get together!**

**Welcome to my romance!**"

For a second time, he swung around that corner, opened the door without looking- grinned, winked- and then closed it, leaving the camera behind the thick wooden barrier. The music faded, as did the pictu-

"Yuki?"

"**_!-?_**" Jumping, the novelist clutching his heart, willing it to start beating once more. Twisting his head around so rapidly that he was afraid he'd suffer whiplash, Eiri's amber pools widened as they fell upon Shuichi; dressed in one of his sweaters. The thing was too big for the boy, and consequently hung cutely off his shoulders; brushing his kneecaps. The singer cocked his head, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his wild tresses. "Was that. . . me singing?"

"N- no! Wha- what the hell do you want?" Yuki snapped, trying to quickly flip the screen of his laptop down- but Shindo was too fast. Walking over and stopping the writer just in time, Yuki winced as Shuichi's eyes widened in recognition.

"_Hey!_" he blinked, surprised. "That **was** me! And that's the new video! But how-?" A frown marring his childlike features, he rotated to stare down at his lover. "Yuki! Were you snooping through my backpack? I thought you said that it was rude t-"

"I know what I said!" the blonde snarled, pushing the teen's hands away and closing his computer with a scowl. "Don't patronize me!"

Shuichi blinked once more, this time in surprise. "Well, sorry. . . Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing_. Go back to bed," Yuki grumbled, crossing his arms and- was that a _pout_? No way, it _couldn't_ be. . . But it was.

The singer glanced from his boyfriend to the laptop then back again, the cogs in his mind working very hard. What was wrong. . . ? Wait. . . Oh goodness. A small smile lit Shindo's face, and he had to work to hide his giggle behind his fingers.

Eiri's face swung back towards his, glaring coldly. "What's so funny!"

Shuichi beamed, giving his love no warning before he pounced- ("Oof!") landing on his lap with his legs on either side of Yuki's hips. "Nothing really. . ." the younger of the two purred, kissing the blonde on the earlobe before nuzzling his cheek. "I just think it's UBER cute that _you're _**jealous**!"

Yuki stiffened, the faintest of teeny-tiny flushes forming on his face. He icily began pushing the pink haired idiot away, but couldn't quite get him to let go of his neck. The result was an all-out wrestling match; Eiri fighting to gain control of his throat, Shuichi fighting to remain latched on like a gaudy necklace. After a few moments they ended up on the floor; a breathless Yuki straddling a panting Shuichi.

A panting Shuichi just like in the music video.

It was both a turn on and a turn off. Very strange, very strange. . .

"Yuuuuuuuukiiiiii," the singer suddenly cooed, tugging on one of the man's stray bangs, "Yuuuuuuuukiiiii, darling, you're _**bluuuuushing**_. . ."

His response was to automatically slap his hands over his cheeks. "I am not! Shut up and go away!"

"Aww, don't be so sour," Shuichi whined adorably, sticking out his bottom lip. "It's not like I _wanted_ to make out with Trisha-san. . ."

Yuki frowned. "Trisha-san?"

"The girl on the video!" the boy chirped, grinning widely. "She's really nice. Funny- and a great dancer! Her twin sister was there, too. She taught me some _moves_!"

"That's. . . nice. . ."

"Yup! And I told them _aaaaaaaall_ about you! They said that they wanna meet you. And that they'll bring over their boyfriends and we can all have a party!"

"No."

"But I already promised!"

"No!"

Shuichi sulked for a moment, but soon perked up; pushing himself into a sitting position as Yuki moved off of him, lighting a cigarette. "Anyway, see?"

Yuki paused mid-puff. "See what?" he asked flatly.

"That movie meant nothing to them or me, so you don't have to be jealous! We were just doing our jobs. . ." The boy smiled happily and threw his arms over his lover's shoulders, resting his chin in the nape of the writer's neck. "I _did_ ask K-san if I could do the video with _you_, but he said you wouldn't wanna. . ."

"He'd be right."

Instead of depressing the singer with his frosty attitude, Shindo just laughed. "I know. Besides, you can't dance as well as Trisha-san can. . ."

"Shut up." But despite his harsh attitude, Yuki felt incredibly light all of the sudden- his envy floating away. Shuichi just giggled for the umpteenth time.

"You know. . ." he then whispered, giving Eiri's ear the softest of nips, "I was thinking of you the whoooole time. . ."

The older man didn't respond, but his cheeks did grow slightly pink.

"Eee! You're so cute!" the pop star squealed, hugging his sweetheart more tightly and lightly pounding his heels against the floor. Yuki snorted.

"What happened to being tired, brat?"

"I _was _sleeping- then you woke me up with that music, so I'm awake now. But I'm ready to go back to bed, if you'll come with me," he murmured slyly. The writer considered. "Come on. . ." Shuichi urged, standing and giving his love's hand a light tug. "Don't make me sing it. . ."

Eiri arched an eyebrow, an expression of mild amusement playing across his face. "Maybe I will. . ."

The pink haired boy grinned, lowering his voice to a husky whisper as he pulled Yuki to his feet and down the hall, towards the bedroom. "_So tell me what you want me to. . ."_

Shuichi opened the door- "_So tell me what you want me to. . ."- _and pushed his lover inside.

"_Let's_."

He stepped in after him, purring with a wide smile on his face.

"_Make."_

The door closed again, the lock clicking into place.

"_Love." _

The music video was forgotten.

**xxxx**

_Weee, that was fun! XD I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please R&R (and forgive any OOCness. . . ? (sweat drop))!  
_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
